Épouse-moi c'est un ordre !
by Shimizu-sama
Summary: Renji arrive encore une fois en retard avec une gueule de bois monstre mais étrangement Kuchiki-taicho n'est pas là pour l'enguirlander. Youpi, n'est-ce pas Renji ? Oui mais tu aurais mieux fais d'aller hiberner dans une autre galaxie ! Quand Byakuya lui ordonne de l'épouser, c'est le bordel à la Soul society. What the fuck, Kuchiki-taicho a pété son cable!
1. Chapitre 1

**What the fuck ? ****Mon taicho a pêté un cable !**

Je suis un malchanceux dans l'âme ça, tout le Gotei 13 le sait et malheureusement ça va en empirant. Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure des meilleures ? Hein, hein, vous donnez votre langue à Yoruichi ! Bon bah j'explique vite fait la dernière emmerde que je me suis mangé en pleine face, et quand je dis en pleine face, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai dégusté grave ! Vous allez me dire, mais de toute façon tu devrais avoir l'habitude ! Ouais, bah non je n'ai pas encore digéré la poisse qui me colle au cul ! Puis, c'est pas comme si vous vous réveillez un jour et que vous vous rendez compte que votre taicho est un malade mental. Moi, ça m'est arrivé pas plus tard que ce matin !

J'avais une gueule de bois à vous assommer un Hollow quand je suis arrivé au bureau. Étrangement, mon taicho n'était pas là pour me dire froidement que j'étais ENCORE en retard. Du coup, tout content, je pose mes jolies petites fesses sur ma chaise ou du moins, j'allais le faire quand la porte du bureau se fracasse d'un coup contre le mur me faisait me pêter la gueule par terre. C'est ce qui s'appelle, un pas doué qui loupe sa chaise pour s'assoir.

Je relève la tête, prêt à engueuler l'enfoiré qui a osé débouler comme ça, mais manque de peau je me fais étouffer dans une étreinte de fer. Limite j'étais pas loin de me transformer en schtroumpf. Bah oui, y en à qui se transforme en Hollow, mais moi je ne fais jamais comme les autres et je deviens un truc tout bleu. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ma situation, j'étais tranquillement en train d'étouffer quand ma tortionnaire me lâche avant que je ne rende l'âme. Et oui, celle qui à bien faillis me tuer de bon matin n'était autre que Rukia.

Ouais, bon jusque là, ça va encore comme situation, mais vu que c'est de moi qu'on parle, vous imaginez fort bien que le pire arrive après ça. Vous voyez, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on se dit qu'il aurait été préférable de rester au lit, mais là j'aurais carrément dû m'exiler loin, très loin de la Soul Society.

Donc pour en revenir à Rukia, elle a déboulé dans le bureau pour me tuer par asphyxie et ensuite me dire ou plutôt me hurler dans les oreilles un : « Oh mon kami, je savais que vous étiez ensemble, yaaah c'est trop génial mon meilleur ami et mon Nii-sama vont se marier ! »

Yep, c'est bien là que tout à commencé à partir en couille ! Si seulement je pouvais être en plein coma éthylique... Sur le coup mon cerveau s'est mit en mode bug. Dans ma tête ça faisait, « erreur de système, erreur de système, surchauffe, surchauffe... ». Elle m'a fait un second câlin sans tenter de me tuer cette fois, puis elle est partie en me disant un truc que mon esprit ne capta pas à cause de la panne de mon unité centrale.

Trois heures plus tard une bonne partie du Gotei 13 est venue me féliciter pour mes soit disant fiançailles avec Kuchiki-taicho. Je vous jure, là je suis au bord de la crise de nerf ! Puis c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je ne compte pas me marier et JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! J'aime les femmes avec de jolie forme et des seins pas un mec aussi plat qu'une planche à pain ! Mon dieu, je suis en train de devenir fou ou le monde a tourné _crazy_ !

A un chouilla de la rupture d'anévrisme, je me casse de mon bureau, tant pis pour taicho et sa paperasse à la noix, pis il avait qu'à de montrer le bout de son nez au lieu de glander je ne sais où ! Allez Renji calme toi ce n'est rien, tout ça n'est qu'un mal entendu, une stupide rumeur sans aucune importance et une fois que taicho sera au courant il les fera tous taire et moi je serais tranquille comme avant. L'espoir fait vivre mon pauvre bonhomme...

Ouais, faut être lucide, je n'ai pas assez de chance pour m'en sortir indemne. Je parie que mon taicho va plutôt me transformer en bouillie avec son bankai car pour lui je serais la cause de cette rumeur à la con. Ouais, je suis mort et enterré ! Bon allez, faut que j'aille voir les pompes funèbres pour mon futur décès, comme on dit mieux vaut prévoir son enterrement avant d'être dans le trou. C'est d'un pas trainant que je me dirige vers mon appartement pour faire mon testament quand comme par hasard je tombe nez à nez avec mon taicho. Quand pas de chance vous tien...

Subtilement ou pas...j'essaie de faire une évasion mais c'est peine perdue et je me retrouve avec mon taicho qui me maintien contre son torse. Merde c'est chelou comme situation ! Je gigote pour me tirer de là mais je n'arrive pas à me défaire de lui. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour, en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire mes adieux à mes amis et d'écrire mon testament. La vie est vraiment injuste ! Mon taicho me retourne pour que je puisse lui faire face et moi, le seul truc que je pense à faire c'est de lâcher un petit cri efféminé. Sérieux là c'est pire que la honte ! Finalement, je préfèrerais être mort et enterré, là, tout de suite !

Je ferme les yeux m'attendant à mourir face à Senbonzakura mais rien ne vint. Prudemment, j'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et me rend compte que mon taicho attend que j'arrête de faire ma mauviette. D'un coup, il se met à sourire et là j'ai les yeux qui sortent presque de leurs orbites mais ce n'est pas ça qui à finalement eu raison de ma pauvre âme. C'est le : « Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Qui accompagne ce sourire si inhabituel qui me fait voir plein de petites étoiles. En somme, je suis tombé dans les pommes comme tout bon shinigami qui se retrouve devant un Byakuya Kuchiki complètement détraqué.

Franchement ses cuistots lui ont fait bouffé quoi au déjeuné, du « ça va plus bien dans ma tête alors faut que je fasse faire une crise cardiaque à mon vice-capitaine » ? Sans déconner, c'est déjà suffisamment dangereux d'être son lieutenant sans en rajouter ! Euh...attendez une minute, avant que je ne m'évanouisse comme une femme en détresse, mon taicho ne m'aurait pas demandé en mariage par tout hasard ? Non, mes oreilles ont dû me jouer des tours. Ouf, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il me faisait sa déclaration mais ce n'est pas possible, on parle de Kuchiki-taicho le 28ème chef de clan de l'une des quatre plus grandes familles noble de la Soul Society. C'est forcément mon imagination qui a décidé de me faire une très mauvaise blague et quand je vais me réveiller tout sera en ordre.

Je me suis réveillé avec un sacré mal de crâne, sérieux je ne boirais plus jamais autant de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser d'un moment à l'autre, en plus j'ai fais un cauchemar affreux. Genre, j'étais encore en retard au boulot avec une gueule de bois pas possible quand Rukia a débarqué dans le bureau pour me féliciter de mon futur mariage avec son frère, puis plein de gens me souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde avec mon taicho, et ensuite pouf je tombe face à mon capitaine qui me prend dans ses bras pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir et il me fait un _big smile_ trop zarbi pour me demander de l'épouser. Ah ah ah, j'ai bien faillis y croire mais en faite ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, ça me rassure ! Ricanant tout seul, je sursaute en entendant une voix sur le côté de mon lit. Lit ? C'est trop douillet pour être le mien ! Merde où j'ai atterri encore? Et ne me dites pas que c'est mon taicho qui vient de me demander pourquoi je rigole.

-Hum, pour rien, je pensais que j'avais fais un drôle de...songe. Euh... je suis où et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu t'es évanouis dans la rue menant à ton ancienne résidence. Actuellement, tu es dans notre chambre au sien du manoir Kuchiki.

Oh la la, ça ne va toujours pas mieux moi, j'ai encore des hallucinations auditives. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille consulter Unohana-taicho. Entre le cauchemar étrange que je viens de faire et ça, je pense que ça ne tourne plus très rond dans ma tête.

-Ah ah, excusez-moi taicho, pendant un moment j'avais cru comprendre que vous disiez que j'étais dans notre chambre, comme ci nous étions en couple. Vous disiez donc que j'étais où ? Demandais-je assez gêné de la situation.

-Tu as très bien entendu, Renji. Nous allons bientôt nous marier et désormais cette chambre est aussi la tienne. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà fait expédier tes effets personnels ici.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, je délire encore. J'ai dû me prendre une sacré cuite hier soir pour autant être à côté de mes pompes. Ouais, on va dire que c'est ça. Allez Renji, sort du brouillard, tu peux le faire ! Vu qu'il n'y qu'une seule façon d'émerger, je me pince durement le bras.

-Aïeeee ! Bordel ça fait mal ! Euh, pourquoi je suis toujours ici...Oh mon Kami, je ne délirais pas !

Là c'est le choc total dans mon esprit. Je suis dans le lit de mon taicho avec lui à mes côtés et il me dit clairement que maintenant on va partager la même couche car nous allons nous...car nous allons nous...Merde j'arrive même pas à le dire tellement c'est irréel. J'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Euh, y avait quoi dans mon verre hier soir ?

-Non tu ne rêves pas Renji ! Reste allongé pendant que je m'occupe des préparatifs. De toute façon, le soutaicho nous a donné une semaine de congé pour préparer notre mariage.

-Hey, attendez ! Je n'ai jamais dis que je souhaitais me marier avec vous !

-Epouse-moi ! Ce n'est pas une question mais un ordre Abaraï !

_What the fuck? Mon taicho a pêté un cable!_

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Comme prévu voilà ma nouvelle fic qui est encore sur Byakuya et Renji mais ce n'est pas de ma faute je les aimes trop (bave devant son ordi en pensant à des trucs pas catholique du tout) **

**Je remercie ma béta qui a corrigée mes deux chapitres car oui le deuxième est déjà terminé mais il vous faudra attendre un peu pour l'avoir ;) **

**Dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît :) En tout cas j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu.**

**Bisous bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Nom d'une pipe ! Ils ont tous fumé la moquette !**

Taicho est partit depuis une bonne heure maintenant et moi j'ai toujours l'air d'un abruti avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Reprenant enfin mes esprits, je secoue ma tête comme pour effacer de mon cerveau ce que j'ai entendu. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans son thé ce matin mais ça devait être drôlement fort pour qu'il devienne aussi disjoncté. Et d'abord, pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Genre y'a pas assez de mec dans toute la Soul Society, puis je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de beau noble qui seraient ravis de devenir le concubin de Kuchiki-taicho.

Il a vraiment un grain, ça ne tourne plus rond du tout dans sa tête. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille en parler à Unohana-taicho, elle saura quoi faire et pourra le résonner. Oui, je vais faire ça ! J'essaie de me relever mais ma tête me fait encore terriblement mal. Bon au pire, je peux toujours rester me reposer un peu ici en attendant que ça y aille mieux, de toute façon taicho ne va pas me zigouiller si je fais dodo dans son lit étant donné que maintenant c'est censé être ... euh... un endroit... de cohabitation entre nous deux. Fin bref, vous m'avez comprit.

Je me rallonge donc heureux d'être dans un lit bien douillet même si c'est le seul point positif dans tout ce merdier ! Je remonte la couverture juste en dessous de mon menton et ferme mes petits yeux. Le sommeil commence à m'engloutir quand un truc vient faire _tilt _dans ma tête. Mon taicho a bien dit que je devais rester dans cette chambre, vrai ? Alors, ça signifie que je vais devoir dormir avec lui ce soir. Non, alors là non, je refuse ! Je ne dormirais certainement pas avec mon capitaine !

Tout doucement je me remets sur mes pieds malgré mon horrible mal de crâne et sors discrètement du manoir. Une fois que je fus suffisamment loin de cette maudite baraque, je me mets à shunpoter jusqu'à la quatrième division. Arrivé dans le hall du grand bâtiment, je suis tout de suite accueilli par Unohana-taicho qui me lance un grand sourire. Étrangement, je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Finalement, j'aurais peut-être, voir même, sûrement dû m'exiler au lieu de venir ici.

-Justement je vous attendais, Abarai-fukutaicho. Veuillez me suivre dans l'une des salles de consultation.

Comment ça, elle m'attendait ? Et pourquoi je dois la suivre dans une salle de consultation ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas malade. J'ai juste mal à la tête à cause de la cuite d'hier et de la merde qui m'est tombé dessus ce matin. Est-ce que vous iriez bien vous, si votre capitaine, qui entre parenthèse, vous méprise, veut du jour au lendemain, faire de vous, un singe du Rukongai, son mari ? Non, parce que moi, ça me rend nauséeux !

- Installe-toi sur la table d'auscultation, je reviens dans une minute.

Euh...ça serait possible qu'on m'explique car au risque de paraître débile, je ne comprends strictement rien à ce qui arrive! Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudres du capitaine de la quatrième division, je fais ce qu'elle m'a demandé. Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement mettre à jour mes vaccins, après tout, je passe mon temps à la fuir. Je sais, il faut mettre à jour ses vaccins mais moi j'ai une trouille monstre des aiguilles ! Bon, il est vrai que j'en ai rien à foutre de me faire charcuter par un zanpakutô mais une aiguille c'est pas pareil ! Sérieux, vous savez ce qu'il y a dans ce machin ? Car moi non, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Unohana-taicho revient avec un sacré attirail. Là, perso je le sens mal et je ne pense pas que tous ces trucs sont pour un petit vaccin que j'aurais intentionnellement oublié. _Mamamia_, quitte à choisir, j'aurais franchement dû rester au lit même si c'est celui de mon taicho. Ça va être ma fête et dans tous les sens du terme !

-Abarai-fukutaicho, je vais mettre à jour vos vaccins que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire...

Étrangement, je sens une pointe de reproche dans ces paroles. VACCIN ?! Ah, non, non, moi pas d'accord ! Sauve qui peut... Unohana-taicho me sourit doucement, ce qui me fige sur place, ou pas finalement. Je crois qu'en fin de compte je vais rester tranquillement assis où je suis.

-...Ensuite nous allons vous faire passer un examen pour vérifier que tout va bien pour l'accouplement.

Accouple quoi ? Moi avoir des problèmes de surdité en ce moment, moi avoir besoin de repos ! Ouais dit comme ça, ça fait un peu débile mental tout droit sortit de sa caverne mais faut bien dire que c'est gros comme annonce. En plus, elle me dit ça, comme si elle me parlait de la pluie et le beau temps. Bah, figurez-vous que dans mon monde intérieur c'est plus une tempête qu'un beau soleil tout brillant qui y règne ! Au moment où je me dis que ça ne peut pas être pire, c'est en réalité l'enfer qui me tombe sur la tête.

Ouais, c'est le moment où le grand patron, à savoir Yama-jii qui fait son entrée dans la salle accompagné de mon taicho qui semble satisfait. Le seul truc qui me passe par la tête, c'est relever le drap sur moi pour me cacher. Je sais, c'est puéril mais merde, je ne me montre pas à moitié à poil face au sotaicho et de mon taicho. Faut croire que les capitaines se sont ligués contre moi pour me faire payer mon manque de rigueur vis-à-vis de la paperasse. Kuso ! Pitié dégagez et je vous promets de faire correctement et en heure la paperasse de la sixième division, mais je vous en supplie dites-moi que c'est une blague et que je peux rentrer chez moi pour me remettre de mes émotions.

-Ravis que vous preniez au sérieux votre mariage à venir avec Kuchiki-taicho. Je tenais vous féliciter personnellement de votre futur union et aussi de vous remercier de vous prêter à cette expérience, si cela réussit, les hommes de la Soul society pourront enfanter.

QUOI ?! C'est quoi ce délire ? Il se fout de ma gueule, c'est ça ?! Moi, un sujet d'expérience ?! Puis quoi encore ? Il ne veut pas que je lui danse le Sirtaki en tutu rose temps qu'on y est ! Bon, vu sa tête, non il ne se fout pas de ma gueule ! Oh merde, ils vont me tuer si ça continue, je vous jure, je ne suis pas loin de la syncope ! Bon, je ferais mieux de lui répondre car je préfère cent fois me faire punir par mon taicho plutôt que par Yamamoto-sotaicho.

-C'est un honneur d'aider de Gotei 13 dans une avancée aussi importante. Le fait que deux hauts gradés puissent avoir un enfant ensemble permettra à la Soul society d'avoir des shinigamis puissants dans l'avenir et étant donné qu'il y a plus d'homme que de femme, cette expérience est nécessaire.

Wouah, je m'épate moi-même. Le vieux a l'air heureux de ma réponse et moi je suis toujours autant dans la merde en attendant ! Kuchiki-taicho, me lance un...une sorte de sourire bizarroïde tout droit sorti de l'espace qui ressemble plus à une grimace affreuse qu'à un sourire, mais étant né dans une famille de coincés du cul, ça se comprend, vaut mieux pour son image qu'il reste constipé, c'est moins affreux !

-Nous savions que vous comprendrez. Quand Kuchiki-taicho nous a informé qu'il comptait se remarier à cause de la pression de son conseil, j'ai pensé qu'il serait judicieux qu'il s'unisse avec son vice-capitaine.

-De plus, chaque fukutaicho de la sixième est un Kuchiki en temps normal. Mon conseil a déjà approuvé notre mariage. Le fait que Renji possède le bankai et soit mon vice-capitaine a penché la balance en son avantage.

Tu parles d'un avantage toi ! Moi je ne vois pas où il est ! Peut-être que j'ai besoin de lunettes ou encore mieux d'une loupe voir même d'un microscope pour mieux voir ce foutu avantage ! Me retrouver coincé avec mon taicho qui comme vous le savez, est un homme ne m'enchante pas du tout ! Pour ne pas changer, ces vieux chnocs décrépis ne servent qu'à emmerder le monde ! Est-ce qu'ils ont pensés au moins une fois, que je ne serais pas d'accord pour me marier avec le grand et puissant Byakuya Kuchiki ? Bien sûr que non ! On ne demande pas à un chien des rues son avis parce qu'il obéit à son maître et c'est tout ! Bande de batârds !

-Oh quelle splendide nouvelle. Votre conseil n'est donc pas rebuté par mon origine sociale ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre singe qui essaye d'atteindre désespérément la lune mais qui finit par se noyer dans son reflet ?!

Et toc prend ça dans les dents le noble à deux balles ! 1 pour Renji et 0 pour le coincé du cul ! Yo I'm the best, Yeah ! Faut que je me calme, on ne sait jamais comment le Kuchiki peut réagir. J'ai une chance sur deux de grave m'en mordre les doigts. Remarquez bien que mon « splendide nouvelle » était ironique, je précise, on ne sait jamais si vous êtes comme les trois gugustes en face de moi.

-Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu as finalement réussis à m'atteindre avec tes crocs.

Bah voilà ! Monsieur a toujours réponse à tout et moi je passe encore pour un con ! C'est fatiguant à la fin ! Pour une fois que je pouvais lui rabattre de clapet, c'est lui qui me casse ! Il a rien comprit à la vie celui là. On ne contredit jamais la personne qu'on pousse progressivement dans le précipice, c'est une règle vitale ! Mais il a hibernait pendant toutes ces années ou quoi ? Ok, c'est un noble, il devait rester dans son manoir et tout mais quand même. Je soupire, totalement désespéré en me demandant si je vais en ressortir vivant de cette entourloupe de malade.

-Messieurs, pouvez-vous sortir de cette salle pour que je puisse continuer les examens préliminaires.

Oui, c'est ça cassez vous bande d'emmerdeurs et laissez moi souffrir le martyr avec cette femme horrible pendant que vous rigolerez de mon malheur dans les couloirs de mon purgatoire ! Ok, Ok j'exagère peut-être un peu mais que voulez vous je suis un dramaturge dans l'âme, meilleur que Shakespeare. Comment ça ? Elles vont bien mes chevilles, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elles ? Non je ne me jette pas des fleurs. De toute façon vous n'êtes qu'une bande de jaloux et c'est tout !

Je viens de penser à un truc. Elle vient bien de dire qu'elle devait continuer les examens préliminaires ? Non, parce que je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse et qu'un HOMME ne peut PAS avoir D'ENFANT. C'est impossible ! Faut tous les interner dans un H.P ma parole et vite ça urge !

_Nom d'une pipe ! Ils ont tous fumés la moquette !_

* * *

**Coucou :)**

**Voilà mon chapitre 2. Je sais, je n'ai toujours pas écris le bonus de "Comment dire à son capitaine qu'il va être papa?" mais je ne l'oublis pas, faut pas s'en faire :)**

**shizuka: Merci, j'espère que cette fic te plaira jusqu'au bout :)**

** .fukutaicho: Ouais il n'est vraiment pas gâté avec moi. Faut dire que j'ai appelée mon pincher nain Renji et malheureusement c'est un gros fouteur de connerie, mes nerfs en prennent toujours un coup avec lui du coup je me venge sur celui de ma fic mdr mais c'est pour le meilleur au final :) merci de ta review, bisous mouah!**

**BlueNagami: Pour l'instant il ne veut pas mais de toute façon c'est un martyr qui n'a pas le choix XD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as aimé cette ce chapitre :)**

**Juuri-san: J'espère que cette suite t'auras bien fait rire avec notre pauvre Renji qui s'en prend de plus en plus dans la face et tout ça malgré lui XD**

**Kyomi: Oui c'est bien un Bya/Ren, je préfère également quand Bya est le dominant :) Bienvenue dans le monde des fics sur bleach et bienvenue aussi dans mon monde complètement disjoncté, finalement c'est peut-être moi qui devrais consulter ptdr. Il y aura bien du lemon quant à mes publications, en général je m'arrange pour qu'il y en ai une chaque semaine mais là ça va être juste car mes examens blancs arrivent à grand pas et faut que je révise en plus de ça j'ai une santé de merde donc ça arrive que je sois plus longue que d'habitude. Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé mon autre fic et j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant celle-ci :) Bisous**

**Nanadu33980: Euh un oeuf en or ? :D En réalité j'ai fais exprès pour la faute car je voulais que Rukia en perde son latin tellement elle est super contente (du moins son japonais dans son cas mdr) 19 ?! Oh la vache, je me prosterne devant le maître! J'aimerais trop avoir japonais en LV2 mais je peux pas alors j'apprend avec des programmes snif (c'est mieux que rien lol) T'inquiète je suis complètement barrée alors je ne te prend pas pour une folle mais si un jour tu vas au japon prend moi dans ta valise je me ferais toute petite :D **

**La suite au prochain épisode ;)**

**Bisous, Shimizu-sama **


	3. Chapitre 3

**I'm sexy and I'm know it !**

Unohana-taicho a enfin fini ses examens à la noix au bout d'une bonne heure et m'a laissé partir avec un doux sourire, sans oublier de me dire : Je suis sûre que vos enfants seront magnifiques, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine pour tout mettre au point avec Kuchiki-taicho. » La bonne blague, faut qu'elle arrête de manger des carambars en secrets !

À peine sorti de la 4ème que je me fais encore agresser ! J'en ai marre ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne suis qu'un pauvre orphelin du Rukongai et un piètre Fukutaicho quand il s'agit de remplir des dossiers ! Toute la Soul society est contre moi, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais bien pu leur faire pour qu'ils soient si méchants ?!

Je me tourne vers mon tortionnaire avec une mine de désespéré chronique. Le mec est richement habillé et porte l'emblème des Kuchiki, ce qui signifie que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier sa présence, mais avec un peu de chance, il veut simplement savoir où est taicho et moi je pourrais retourner à mon appartement.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer Abaraï-sama, je suis Kyosuke Kuchiki, le cousin de Byakuya-sama. Il a été dans l'impossibilité de se rendre au manoir en votre compagnie et m'a chargé de vous escorter en personne. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le palanquin.

Hein ? Il délire ce mec ! Je ne vais certainement pas le suivre. En plus il me donne du Sama. Finalement, il n'y a pas que les capitaines qui ont pété un câble, mais la famille Kuchiki au grand complet aussi. J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux, on ne sait jamais quelle emmerde pourrait encore me tomber dessus.

-Je suis désolé, mais je vais décliner votre « invitation » car j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

Je suis trop fier de moi. Pour une fois que j'arrive à être diplomate, ça mérite une bonne bouteille de sake. Ouais, parce que vaut mieux pas vexer une famille de noble aussi puissante. J'étais peut-être à la 11ème divisions avant, mais je ne suis pas aussi taré et suicidaire qu'eux, moi je tiens encore à ma peau. Je lui lance un grand sourire lumineux version émaille de diamant, lui fait une petite courbette toute choupinou et me tourne pour aller me cacher quelque part.

-Très bien alors je vous suis, après tout il fait beau et marcher est bon pour la santé.

Ouais, mais toi t'es pas bon pour ma santé mentale ! Chouette ! Maintenant, j'ai le droit à un pot de colle. Quel magnifique cadeau, je suppose que c'est pour me rappeler de faire mon travail de bureau. Fait chier ! Je m'en débarrasse comment ? Allez Renji réfléchis...Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire dégager un noble coincé du cul. Oh...Oui je sais, si ça ne le fait pas fuir, alors je ne comprends vraiment rien à la noblesse.

Je ricane machiavéliquement dans ma barbe. Qu'on soit bien d'accords, c'est juste une expression car perso, la barbe, ce n'est pas mon _trip_ sinon j'aurais déclaré ma flamme à Yamamoto-soutaicho. C'est en sautillant à moitié que je me dirige chez Matsumoto. Depuis le temps qu'elle veut qu'on aille là-bas, c'est l'occasion rêvée, après tout, il faut bien fêter mes « fiançailles ». Oui, je sais, je suis fiancé que quand ça m'arrange, mais avouez que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai en tête pour le faire fuir et pour que taicho arrête son délire. Croyez-moi, vous allez aimer, et puis on va bien s'amuser. Bon, je ne vais sûrement pas rire beaucoup au début mais faut bien se mouiller un peu pour se débarrasser des emmerdeurs.

Arrivé à destination, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée sur ma sauveuse du jour. La seconde d'après, elle m'étouffe avec ses obus. Décidemment, c'est ma journée. Je vais vraiment finir par mourir par asphyxie si ça continue, au moins plus de taicho, plus de mariage et plus de... de conception de bébé. Je ne sais pas si cela se dit mais les autres mots ne passent pas du tout. Comment voulez vous qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint, c'est contre nature, si les hommes pouvaient donner naissance, alors Dieu leurs auraient donné des utérus bordel de merde.

-Oh mon Renji d'amour, je voulais justement venir te chercher pour fêter tes fiançailles. Méchant garçon pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit pour Kuchiki-taicho et toi ?! Allez viens, entre, je t'ai déjà préparé une tenue que j'ai spécialement achetée pour toi...

Bizarre, pourquoi elle n'est pas beurrée. Ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de mon « mariage » ! Espérons que mon plan va marcher, sinon je ne vois pas d'autres moyens pour me débarrasser de ces foutus nobles. Mais pour l'instant tout se déroule comme prévu, en plus elle n'a même pas encore remarqué Kyosuke.

-Oh mais c'est qui ce mignon ? Ton chaperon ? Vous inquiétez pas monsieur le chaperon, nous allons juste dans un club qui vient juste d'ouvrir à l'entrée du Seireitei ! Puis, Renji doit faire son pari de la dernière fois avec Shuhei. Ca va être trop trop HOT !

Et elle lui sort ça comme ça. Dis lui clairement qu'on doit faire un striptease temps qu'on y est de toute façon t'es tellement transparente. Du moins, seulement dans la manière de dire les choses car sinon, on ne peut pas la louper, même un aveugle la remarquerait à cent mètres. Je soupire et la laisse me tirer dans sa chambre pour me changer.

-Voilà, enfile ça et tu seras trop bandant, même ton chéri en bavera, puis je vais te faire une jolie coiffure, bah oui on se fiance pas tous les jours et surtout pas avec Kuchiki-taicho. T'as une sacrée chance de cocu !

Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Moi je ne sais vraiment pas où vous voyez de la chance. Bon après tout je m'en fou, après ce soir je ne serais plus fiancé. Bah oui qui dit noble, dit image à tenir et si je bousille celle de sa famille en faisait le con dans une boite de nuit, il va rager et annuler les fiançailles pour sauver la face de son clan et moi je serai de nouveau libre comme l'air. Je sais, je suis génialisime.

J'enfile fissa la tenue qu'elle m'a achetée et m'observe dans le miroir. Comme je m'y ,ce sont des vêtements très sexy. Un pantalon en cuir rouge pétant bien moulant, une ceinture noire avec une grosse tête de serpent et des chaînes qui pendouillent sur le côté droit, puis une sorte de marcel noir revisité et toujours bien moulant. J'avoue que là, je vais en faire baver des peoples, attention Renji arrive pour vous faire pisser du sang par les trous de nez.

-Cool t'a fini, va t'asseoir que je coiffe ta crinière et file moi ta main gauche.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre avec ma main gauche ? Non, mais sérieux, y a des jours où j'ai franchement du mal à la suivre. Faut qu'elle arrête le sake ça lui abîme le cerveau. De mauvaise foi je lui tends ma mimine et là elle me fou une bague sur l'annuaire. Putain ! C'est quoi ce merdier ? Ça fait bague de fiançailles, et mon avis vous en faites quoi ? Comment je vais pécho si vous me foutez ça là ?! Comme d'habitude, vous en avez rien à cirer de mon avis ! C'est un scandale ! Un scandale, je veux mon avocat ! Ouais mais j'ai personne de mon côté, crotte j'en ai marre, snif !

Pendant que je ruminais dans un coin sombre et triste de mon cerveau, Ran-chan avait fini de coiffer ma « crinière », je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on me compare toujours à un animal. C'est pas parce que Zabimaru est une chimère que je suis une bête, merde alors !

Toujours bougon, je lève la tête vers le miroir pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait à ma tête. Mes cheveux rouge tombent dans mon dos, mais sur le côté droit elle avait fait deux tresses et étrangement, ça ressemblait à la coiffure de taicho, mais sans la toiture. Je suppose que c'est un clin d'œil à mon « Fiancé ». Décidemment, à moins que la fille ou le mec soit complètement pété, je ne risque pas d'avoir quelqu'un ce soir. Attention, je ne suis toujours pas devenu gay, c'est juste que la première personne venue est parfaite pour détruire mes fiançailles non voulues ! Au grand remède, les grands moyens !

C'est en boudant que je retourne au salon pendant que lolo ferrari se prépare. Kyosuke est toujours là et sirote une tasse de thé. Je sens que lui, je vais l'avoir au cul durant un bon bout de temps. Il lève la tête vers moi et manque de peu de renverser son thé. Oui, je sais, je fais toujours cette effet quand je sors l'artillerie lourde, lol. Ma sangsue me sourit et étrangement je le sens mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache un truc. Moi je vous le dis, y a une sacré couille dans le pâté !

-Bon les mecs on y go, les autres nous rejoindrons directement là-bas !

Rangiku venait de débarquer en robe super moulante qui ne cachait presque rien de son corps de rêve. Vous voyez, c'est ça que j'aime, une femme sexy et qui en joue ! Pas un noble qui vous refroidit aussi vite qu'une chambre froide. Bon c'est vrai que Kuchiki-taicho est beau et tout mais sa façon d'être pourrait faire débander le plus maso des mecs. Le jour où mon capitaine s'habille avec des vêtements humain en mode _very hot_ et complètement lâché sur la piste de danse, alors je veux bien lui faire au moins six gosses ! Mais vu que ça n'arrivera jamais, je suis tranquille.

Toute heureuse, Rangiku, ma copine de boisson nous tire par la main vers le club en nous racontant à quel point on va s'éclater grave pour ma dernière soirée entant qu'homme libre. Plus ça va et plus elle me déprime ! Hey les copains, sauvez moi, je n'ai jamais voulu me ranger, je suis un pro des coups d'un soir, je n'ai jamais eu de relation longue et Kuchiki-taicho n'est pas gay, c'est un pur hétéro comme moi ! S'il vous plaît, raisonnez-le, sa vie de noble lui à grillé les neurones ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est logique que mon capitaine et moi finissons ensemble ? Les gens de nos jours ont vraiment l'esprit tordu !

Arrivé devant la porte du club, le vigile nous laisse entrer et me félicite pour mon mariage à venir et me dit de bien en profiter car après c'est la vie de famille qui m'attend. Cette putain d'annonce est allée jusqu'où nom de Dieu ?! Je souffle un bon coup pour calmer mes nerfs et le remercie le plus poliment possible pour ensuite rejoindre mes amis qui nous attendent dans le carré VIP.

-La star de ce soir fait enfin son entrée ! Petit filou, tu nous as caché que Kuchiki-taicho t'avais mis le grappin dessus ! Me lance Shuhei.

Moi aussi je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce matin. Quelle belle surprise hein ? Si vous voulez je partage mon cadeau et même mieux je vous le donne, c'est gratuit ! Oh pire, vous pensez que je peux vendre mon taicho sur internet ? Ouais, genre ebay ou amazon ? « Vend son capitaine pour une modique sommes de 1 Yen ni remboursable et ni échangeable ! »

-C'est clair t'aurais pu nous raconter mais on t'en veut pas ! Puis de tout façon c'était clair que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et comme dis le dicton, qui aime bien châtie bien ! Ajoute un Yumi tout déconnecté.

S'il m'aime autant qu'il m'a « Châtié » alors je suis bientôt mort ! Bon positivons, une fois que j'aurais mis la phase finale de mon plan à exécution, il n'y aura plus de mariage. Allez Renji, soit sexy et montre leur qui est le roi de la teuf !

-Ouais, surprise ahahah, croyez-moi, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, dis-je avec un faux sourire.

-Trinquons au futur mariage de notre ami Renji qui se case enfin et pas avec n'importe qui en plus ! Ikkaku lève son verre, suivit de tout le monde.

-À Renji ! Déclarent t-ils en chœur et même mon chaperon s'y met.

-Ah enfaite, ce beau mec c'est le chaperon de Renji, il s'appelle Kyosuke mais je vous l'emprunte ! Sourit largement Rangiku en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je ricane en pensant que ce petit noble va perdre sa virginité si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Maintenant que je ne l'ai plus dans les pattes, je peux m'amuser. C'est partit pour une nuit de folie et de pêchés ! Avec Ikkaku et Shuhei, on commence un concours de boisson pendant que les autres se défoulent sur la piste. Après avoir remporté la première manche, nous allons danser un peu avec les autres. J'ai déjà un bon coup dans le nez, tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'éclate et que le mec sur lequel je me déhanche est vraiment bien foutu. Et ouais, quand Alcool vous tiens !

Je le sens passer ses mains sur mes hanches et se frotter contre mon dos. Parce que l'alcool aide toujours à faire des conneries, je me retourne et roule le patin du siècle au mec. Humm, il a un goût délicieux. Rapidement, il domine le baiser mais j'aime ça. Je lève ma jambe pour la placer sur sa taille et me frotte contre lui, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il me serre encore plus contre lui et pose ses mains sur mes fesses. Après ça c'est le méga trou noir dans ma tête.

Mon esprit est brumeux et je ne sais franchement pas comment j'ai fini coucher sur un lit mais mon cerveau capte tout de même une chose essentielle. C'est officiel, mon plan à aboutis à son final, demain, voir même aujourd'hui mes fiançailles seront annulées, yeah ! C'est tout content que je me redresse avant de retenir un cri de douleur. Putain, je me suis fais nicker par un mec ! Il m'a prit ma virginité le connard et je ne me rappelle de rien en plus, saloperie de Dieu à la noix, tu pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une aussi grosse connerie ?! Tu fais vraiment chier, si c'est comme ça, moi je deviens sataniste, nah !

Bon, allez mon Renji, respire un bon coup et lèves-toi doucement, pas de mouvement brusque, vas-y mon garçon, tu peux le faire ! Je sais, ça ne tourne plus très rond dans ma tête mais que voulez-vous ? Ils deviennent tous fous ici, alors autant l'être aussi.

J'ai beau essayer de me lever, je n'y arrive pas parce que j'ai trop mal au cul et au dos. Non d'un babouin, je vais faire comment pour quitter ce lit ? En plus, je ne sais même pas où je suis et avec qui j'ai couché. Merde, j'y crois pas, j'ai eu des relations sexuelles avec un mec. Oh mon Satan, que le ciel me tombe sur la tête ! Je le savais, je suis maudit !

Désespéré, je m'allonge confortablement et remonte les couvertures sur ma tête. J'ai honte et je me sens tout bizarre. Soudain, je sens deux bras me coller à un torse finement musclé et une bouche m'embrasser dans le cou. Non d'une pipe ! Je l'avais zappé celui là ! Maintenant, que l'alcool s'est évaporé, je sens une délicieuse odeur de cerisier et dans ma tête je me dis que ça ne peu pas être ce que je pense. Non c'est impossible, il ne mettrait jamais les pieds là-bas ! Ouais, mais je pensais que c'était un 100% hétéro aussi. Non, non, c'est pas son genre ! Tu oublies que tu croyais ne pas être son genre et qu'au final tu vas te retrouver en cloque et marié si tu ne bouge pas ton joli petit cul qu'il a prit plaisir à défoncer ! Putain de conscience ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle fou vos espoirs en miettes au moment le plus mal choisit de votre vie ? Parce que je suis un malchanceux né, je sais, merci !

Je lève un peu la tête et constate avec effroi que mes doutes étaient justifiés. Nom d'un noble en couche culotte, je me suis fais nicker par mon taicho, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me fasse mettre par mon supérieur hiérarchique ? C'est contre la morale et contre l'éthique !

AAAAAAH J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC MON CAPITAINE !

* * *

**Coucou je suis de retour pour un new chapitre :)**

**Excusez moi de mon retard mais j'avais plus internet puis avec mes examens médicaux, bah j'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer mon chapitre à ma bêta après avoir retrouvé internet, mais le voici enfin ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus :)**

**Chizu**** Aki: Je suis contente que tu es aimée mes chapitres. Ouais Renji préfère pensé qu'il délire c'est plus facile à digérer mais comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines mdr mais au moins c'est son futur mari qui le dépucelle j'ai envie de dire, c'est aussi un beau cadeau à notre Byakuya ;)**

**Kyomi: Un point de vue de Byakuya, hein? Qui sait... Ce n'est pas drôle si je dévoile toutes mes cartes, tu verras bien XD Je sais je suis sadique mais j'aime ça mdr. J'espère que ca chapitre t'auras plus :). **

**Rukiia:****Yep Renji se retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possible du coup il fini comme une andouille à se laisser mener par le bout du nez car faut être réaliste, ses plans son aussi solide qu'un château de carte mdr. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras également fait rire car j'ai l'impression que tu as vraiment besoin d'une dose de fraîcheur signé Renji :) Et merci, je me soigne aussi bien que possible même si parfois c'est dur. Bisous**

**Voilà voilà c'est tout pour cette semaine, je vais essayer de vous écrire un chapitre rapidement pour la semaine prochaine mais c'est pas sûr car je vais à paris voir le groupe japonais AN CAFE en concert au Trabendo et que du coup je vais dodo chez ma sister et écrire avec les loulous c'est chaud en plus elle a pas internet -" mais je ferais mon possible :)**

**Bisous bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Quand y'en a marre y'a Renji**

J'essaie de m'extirper du lit, mais bien sûr c'est déjà perdu d'avance pour moi. Je voulais simplement me débarrasser de toutes ces conneries mais en réalité, j'ai plongé la tête la première dans mon chaos personnel. Faut croire que je suis devenu le pro des plans foireux ! Il me bloque contre le matelas et se place au dessus de moi en me tenant les poignets.

-Tu restes au lit, il est encore trop tôt pour aller rencontrer ma famille. De plus, il vaudrait mieux que tu reste couché pour aujourd'hui, surtout après une nuit aussi torride.

Il a dit quoi là ? Moi pas comprendre. On ne doit pas parler la même langue ! Genre, j'ai envie de rencontrer sa famille et puis quoi encore ? Il veut peut-être que je me transforme en bonne petite fée du logis ? Non mais il a rêvé ! Faut arrêter de fumer la moquette, ça lui monte trop au cerveau. Puis, moi, je ne me rappelle pas de notre nuit torride et c'est suffisamment humiliant comme ça. Tout le monde va croire qu'on est réellement ensemble. Bordel, mais dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré ?!

Aïe, il m'a plus que défoncé le cul, il aurait pu être plus doux ! C'est quand même ma première fois avec un homme. Il faut que je trouve un autre plan pour m'échapper mais faut d'abord que je trouve où je pourrais me planquer le temps qu'ils redescendent tous de leur délire commun. Purée, qu'est-ce que c'est dur d'être moi, j'échangerais bien volontiers ma place !

Euh...Attendez une minute. Si c'est bien avec lui que je dansais hier soir, alors ça veut dire qu'il a mit les pieds dans un club sous les yeux de tous. Merde, c'est pas normal ! Moi qui pensais être tranquille dans ce genre d'endroit et bien non. Comment il a fait pour ne pas ce faire remarquer ? Ma curiosité étant plus vive que ma conscience, je me retrouve à poser les questions qui me trottent dans la tête.

-Pourquoi être entré dans ce club alors que les codes de la noblesse vous l'interdit en temps normal ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas vous faire remarquer ?

Kuchiki-taicho me regarde dans les yeux et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement avant de me répondre.

-Premièrement, je suis le chef de clan et malgré qu'il y ait effectivement des règles à respecter, je fais encore ce que bon me sied. De plus, il ne m'est pas proscrit de fêter mes fiançailles en compagnie de ma future épouse. Et pour ta dernière question, Matsumoto-fukutaicho savait très bien que je viendrais et m'a conseillé en compagnie de Rukia quelques tenues humaines à mettre pour vous rejoindre.

Oh la traitresse ! Je me vengerais, foi d'Abaraï, elle va souffrir le martyr c'est moi qui vous le dis ! HEIN ? Il a bien dit, vêtements humain ? Ah non, non et non ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas concevable, je refuse de croire ce que j'ai entendu ! Je veux des preuves car mon cul et mon ventre en dépendent. Ouais souvenez vous, j'ai dis que si taicho se défoulait sur la piste de danse avec des habits humains, alors je lui donnerais au minimum 6 gamins. Il est hors de question qu'il me fourre un polichinelle dans le tiroir et encore moins 6 !

Puis c'est quoi ces conneries ? « Mon épouse », j'ai la tête d'une meuf ? Oui, c'est vrai, ça se voit, j'ai des nibarres aussi gros que Rangiku et un utérus ! Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'une pauvre demoiselle qui attend sagement son beau prince charmant pour lui donner des enfants et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Et puis quoi encore ?! On n'est pas dans un conte de fée ! Les mecs virils et beaux comme un dieu grec ne se transforment pas en jolie demoiselle pour le bon plaisir de sa seigneurie !

J'étais toujours en train de rager dans mon coin quand je sentis quelque chose de dur contre mon entre-jambe. Oh, oh, ne me dites pas que Kuchiki junior s'est réveillé. Gloups, comment on fait pour éconduire son taicho sans ce faire buter ? Non, parce que là, je suis loin d'être en position de force et je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il est largement plus puissant que moi. En gros, je suis foutu, va falloir que je passe à la casserole. ICHIGO VIENT ME SAUVER !

D'habitude ce n'est pas mon genre de l'appeler à l'aide mais c'est une situation d'urgence et faut bien l'avouer, je suis complètement désespéré.

Kuchiki-taicho se penche et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue force le passage pour venir taquiner ma langue, s'en suis un ballet endiablé. J'essaie de lui résister mais rien à faire mon corps ne m'écoute plus et je me retrouve à gémir comme une chatte en chaleur. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses qu'il caresse tendrement puis doucement il laisse couler une trainée de baisers jusqu'à mon ventre.

-Là se trouvera bientôt notre enfant, la chair de notre chair, un mélange de toi et de moi qui grandira doucement et que nous chérirons.

Je suis comme hypnotisé par ses caresses et ses paroles, je ne suis plus qu'une simple marionnette entre ses mains froides mais si expertes, qu'il manipule à sa guise. Il place trois doigts devant ma bouche que je lèche sensuellement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai une envie folle de lui, j'ai besoin qu'il soulage le feu qu'il a allumé en moi.

Sa main vient jouer avec ma bite déjà fièrement dressée, un gémissement m'échappe pendant que sa main applique un doux va et vient. Je cambre mes hanches pour qu'il accélère les mouvements, j'en veux tellement plus. Soudain, je pousse un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir. Il a mit mon sexe dans sa bouche et je sens la chaleur de sa langue s'enrouler autour de ma queue, mes mains se placent automatiquement dans sa belle chevelure corbeau aussi douce que de la soie. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger et me suce comme personne ne m'a jamais sucé. Je sens ensuite un doigt me pénétrer sans que je ne ressente de douleur mais cela me gêne et je me retrouve à me tortiller.

-Ne bouge pas chéri sinon tu vas avoir mal.

Ses paroles me figent sur place. Il vient bien de m'appeler « Chéri » ou j'ai des hallucinations à cause du plaisir qu'il me procure ? Oh et puis zut ! On s'en fou c'est trop bon. Si on m'avait dit que c'était aussi orgasmique de le faire avec un mec, je l'aurais fais plutôt. Ou est-ce simplement le fait que ce soit mon capitaine qui me met dans tous ces états ? Fait chier ! On verra ça plus tard.

-Plus...s'il vous plaît. Je...J'en veux encore...n'arrêtez pas...

Je l'entends ricaner légèrement avant de reprendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et de faire entrer un autre doigt en moi. Il les bouge au même rythme que sa bouche autour de mon membre. Un autre cri franchis la barrière de mes lèvres quand il touche ma prostate. Humm, c'est tellement bon ! Il accélère ses mouvements, ses doigts glissent tous seuls et je le veux là, tout de suite en moi.

-Stop...Je...Je vous veux...en...aaaah...moi...main...tenant.

- Supplie-moi ! M'ordonne t-il.

Merde, il ne va pas me faire ça ?! Je savais que c'était un gros sadique adepte de SM ! Je lui ai déjà donné ma virginité et monsieur me fait encore son capricieux ! Voilà, j'ai plus envie, il a tout gagné. Je le pousse sur le côté, et toujours en boudant, je me lève tant bien que mal et me casse vers ce qui me semble être la salle de bain. Quel gros BIP ! Je le hais ! Il veut mourir c'est pas possible, je l'avais déjà dans le collimateur quand il m'a chourré Rukia et maintenant que je l'aime il me...

Attendez ! Marche arrière, j'ai dis quoi ?! Non, je n'ai pas dis ça ! Bon sang Abarai ressaisis toi, tu déraille complètement là et tu ne sais même plus ce que tu penses. Cette histoire avec taicho m'a vraiment retourné le cerveau. Franchement, j'ai sacrément besoin de vacances. Dans la douche, je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps pour m'apaiser quand soudain deux bras vinrent m'enlacer. Frigorifié sur place, je n'ose même plus bouger. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?! Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler là !

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'échapper, mon animal sauvage.

Il vient bien de me traiter d'animal ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas je vais lui refaire son joli minois de noble à la con made in Zabimaru. Il pense quoi ? Que c'est un compliment ? Allez donc relire vos cours de relation sociale !

-Je vais te refaire mien et te marquer à un tel point que tout le monde saura que tu es bien ma propriété.

QUOI ?! Tu t'enfonce là mon gars ! Je vais te _destroy_ et tu ne vas rien comprendre. Sa propriété, et puis quoi encore ?! Il veut vraiment que je lui foute mon poing dans la gueule ! Il m'énerve, IL M'ENERVE !

-Aaaaah, hurlais-je dans les aigus. Qu'est-ce que...Humm...

Kuchiki-taicho m'a plaqué au mur et m'a pénétré sans prévenir. Sale vicieux ! Mais je lui pardonne pour cette fois. Non, je ne suis toujours pas gay ! J'aime juste les plaisirs de la chair. Je m'accroche à son cou et gémis sous ses coups de butoir. Il est tellement doué que s'en est étourdissant, mon dieu, c'est trop bon ! Il me traite d'animal sauvage mais c'est plutôt lui ! Il est si féroce quand il s'agit de sexe.

Il m'enfonce ses ongles dans mes hanches, me faisant hurler une seconde fois mais ce n'est pas seulement dû à la douleur, j'ai aussi ressenti du plaisir. Ensuite, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon épaule mais la seconde suivante, c'est ses dents qui entament ma chair. Une nouvelle fois, je sens une vague déferlante de plaisir s'écouler en moi. Ne voulant pas être le seul à être malmené, je lui mords légèrement le cou mais suffisamment pour que quelques gouttes de sang viennent colorer sa peau de porcelaine. Sensuellement, je lèche ces petites perles rouges que je dégustait avec plaisir.

-Hum, je vais devoir te dresser mieux que cela. On ne t'a jamais appris de ne jamais mordre son maître ?! Vilain garçon.

- Alors, dressez-moi, maître.

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ! J'ai vraiment dis un truc pareil ?! Assommez-moi pour que je ne puisse plus dire de bêtises ! Finalement, c'est moi qui m'enfonce tout seul ! Non, je ne parle pas de la bite de taicho qui est bien profondément enfoncée dans mon cul. Remarque en passant, il est vraiment bien membré. Oh non, putain, Abarai, ta gueule !

-Je vais te dresser chaque soir jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un animal docile et obéissant face à son maître.

Oh purée qu'est ce qu'il m'excite. Ce n'est pas juste de me rendre dingue comme ça ! Si les gens savais à quel point le si froid capitaine de la sixième et en réalité aussi chaud que la braise… Même moi, je n'aurais pas parié là dessus et pourtant je suis celui qui le côtoie le plus.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement et augmente ses coups de butoir. Je le sens, je suis proche de la fin. De petites étoiles dansent déjà devant mes yeux quand un coup plus fort que les autres m'envoie au septième ciel. C'est comme un raz de marré qui balaie tout sur son passage. Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis d'aussi puissant et orgasmique. Kuchiki-taicho est vraiment le dieu du sexe !

Fatigué par tout ce sport je m'endormis dans ses bras chaud. Je me sentais si bien dans sa chaleur que je resterais bien ainsi pour un long moment. C'est complètement à côté de mes pompes que je me réveillai dans le lit de taicho. Je me sens pire que honteux maintenant. C'est quand même la deuxième fois que je couche avec lui et cette fois-ci, j'étais bien conscient de ce que je faisais. Oh Kami-sama, qu'est- ce que je fais ?! Je tourne complètement maboule.

Caché sous les couvertures à pleurnicher sur mon sort, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Puis boum ! Un truc me saute dessus. Rukia venait de m'écraser comme une vulgaire crêpe. Plus ça va et plus mes journée sont à chier. Ils vont vraiment tous finir par avoir ma peau.

-Coucou toi ! Dis donc t'a passé une sacré bonne soirée avec Nii-sama. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu être là mais Ukitake-taicho à eu une nouvelle crise. Tiens, je t'ai emmené le magazine du Seireitei et toi et Nii-sama faites la première page, n'est-ce pas génial ?!

-Quoi ?! Montre-moi ça ! Dis-je en lui chipant le magazine en question.

C'est les yeux exorbités que je découvre mon capitaine en pantalon de cuire noir avec un t-shirt rouge vif et une veste de costume stylé noir, d'ailleurs la boucle de sa ceinture représentait l'emblème de sa famille. La photo nous montrait tous les deux dans le club avec moi assis sur ses genoux un verre à la main en train de se dévorer du regard. Actuellement, je me rends compte que je lui dois vraisemblablement 6 gosses. Merde, je vais en baver ! Mais je n'ai qu'une parole alors je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser ensemencer. Oh la la, j'ai mal à la tête !

-Vous êtes trop sexy ! En plus, c'est top que Hisagi-san à mit en tire que vous allez vous marier. Bon je te laisse te reposer. Nii-sama m'a dit que tu devais rester au lit pour que tu sois en forme ce soir car tu vas rencontrer la famille et les autres clans nobles. Je repasserais te voir plus tard, à plus.

C'est pas possible ! Je suis mort y'a pas d'autre explication. Y'en a marre ! Si c'est comme ça, je fais la grève ! M'en fou, je ne bouge plus de là, va falloir me traîner si vous voulez me faire dégager de ce lit. Quand y'en a marre y'a Renji, nah !

* * *

**Coucou et voilà mon chapitre 4 :)**

**ByaRenFangirl:**** Je ne p****ense pas que Byakuya sera d'accord que tu l'achète il préfère trop son Renji-chou mdr. Il n'y a pas de flash back de la nuit mais un petit lemon à la place et tu as un débuts de réponse de comment il a mit les pieds là bas ^ ^**

**Nanadu33980:**** Yep j'y suis allée et c'était trop trop méga super extra génial en plus Miku est trop Kawaiiiiiii ! Ils sont vraiment fantastique ! Puis ma mère m'a offert le t-shirt du groupe j'étais aux anges, je peux te dire que les photos ça y allait ;) **

**EstrellaYYa:**** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu auras aimée ce chapitre :)**

**Kyomi: Et bien ma chère ton lemon est en réalité dans ce chapitre mdr Pour répondre à l'une de tes questions, j'ai en effet d'autre idée de fic dont l'une aussi frappé que celle ci avec toujours notre Bya en dominant et notre Renji en pauvre petite chose qui se fait encore "maltraiter" XD puis j'ai pensé à peut-être faire un UA mais en restant toujours sur un ByaRen mais je ne sais pas si un UA va plaire donc j'hésite beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de ByaRen c'est plutôt l'inverse en général c'est pour ça que je me suis mise à écrire du coup, non, je n'ai pas de fic à te proposé car moi-même j'ai du mal à en mettre la main dessus. Quoi que il y en a bien une que j'aime bien mais elle est en anglais et sa publication est très longue c'est: _Heaven's_ Gate autrement qu'est ce que je pourrais te proposer d'autre (fouille dans sa mémoire de poisson rouge) Ah je sais : _8675309 Renji for a good_ call et _Taming Byakuya_ Kuchiki mais je ne sais pas si tu aimeras moi en tout cas ces deux là mon doucement fait marrée. **

**-Rukiia: Merci :) oui je m'éclate bien mais y a des moments où je me dis "pauvre Renji je vais finir par le tuer d'une syncope si je continue comme ça" puis après je pense un "pardon mais c'est trop bon" ptdr **

**Shizuka: Merci pour ta review :) **

**hyoki chan: Disons que j'ai un cerveau qui a tendance à disjoncter de temps en temps XD Dans ce chapitre aussi il l'a dans le cul mdr ;) **

**Donc voilà c'était le chapitre pour cette semaine. Passez de bonne vacances si vous l'êtes et on se reverra au prochain chapitre :)**

**Bisous, bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Crotte ! Il me prend pour quoi ? Une roue de secours ?!**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis mais purée qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de pioncer. Au moins, quand je dors, personne ne me casse les pieds. Bon, maintenant que je suis bien reposé, il faut que je trouve un autre plan diabolique pour sortir de ce pétrin sans y laisser trop de plumes, car là, j'ai déjà perdu mes fesses au passage et faudrait pas que je perde autre chose.

Ça me saoul, je ne comprends rien de rien à la pensée de taicho. Il est trop tordu pour moi ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour vouloir m'épouser ? Faut vraiment avoir pété un câble ou être atteint mentalement. Y a rien d'intéressant chez moi : j'ai une sale langue, je viens des rues, je suis fainéant et je ne sais pas bien me comporter en société. Alors, pourquoi faut-il qu'il me choisisse pour vivre avec lui.

Peut-être que si je décide d'aller à cette rencontre de noble, je pourrais savoir pourquoi il veut que je me marie avec lui. Oh, je sais. Je peux faire une pierre deux coup en lui foutant la honte durant la soirée et puis pouf plus de mariage ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est encore un plan à coucher dehors. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! En fait, il est quelle heure ? Histoire que je me prépare mentalement.

En fait, je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire. Quoi que je fasse cela me retombe toujours dessus. Vie de merde ! Vaut mieux que je reste au lit, on ne sait jamais, au moins là, je ne crains rien à par peut-être une agression sexuelle, mais si je fais la belle au bois dormant, il me laissera tranquille. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué d'être moi !

J'allais me recoucher quand un boulet de canon débarque dans la chambre en éclatant la porte contre le mur. Une entré à la Ichigo, mais sans la carotte qui me sert d'ami, à la place, il y a une Rukia toute essoufflée en mode, ça va être ta fête.

Elle me regarde et pointe du doigt la salle de bain. Vu dans l'état dans lequel elle est, je n'ose même pas la contredire et file direct sous la douche pour ne pas me prendre un sacré coup sur la tête ou ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais là tout de suite j'ai plutôt intérêt à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Croyez-moi, quand vous la côtoyez depuis aussi longtemps que moi, vous savez quand il faut vous taire et obéir et quand vous pouvez la contredire. Actuellement, c'est un de ces jours où il vaut mieux aller dans son sens. Je vous assure qu'elle peut vraiment être un monstre cruel et sanguinaire !

10 minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Elle m'attend déjà avec un sèche-cheveux dans les mains et un sourire de démente placardé sur le visage. Merde, il va m'arriver quoi encore ?! Au secours maman ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! C'est une baraque de dingue avec que des psychopathes à l'intérieur.

-Allez Renji, je vais te faire tout beau pour Nii-sama. La situation est critique, je n'ai que 20 minutes pour te rendre irrésistible. J'aurais eu plus de temps si cet abruti de papillon de l'enfer ne s'était pas paumé en chemin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer, je me suis déjà entrainé sur mes peluche chappy.

Au malheur ! C'est la fin des haricots ! Je ne suis pas une peluche mais un shinigami, elle va me transformer en clown bon pour un cirque. Calme toi Renji ! Laisse toi faire et dès qu'il y a une ouverture, cours aussi vite que si ta vie en dépendait.

-Nii-sama, m'a donné ta tenue pour ce soir avec pour ordre de te rendre encore plus beau que les princesse dans les shojos. Tu savais qu'il y aura le noble que Nii-sama devait épouser ce soir ?

-QUOI ?! Hurlais-je, plus dû au fait qu'elle me compare à une princesse de shojo qu'au noble.

-Oh t'inquiète pas, Nii-sama compte bien t'épouser et te faire plein de bébé, mais je voulais te prévenir pour que tu ne sois pas surpris.

Mais je m'en fou que son si parfait Nii-sama ne voit que moi. S'il pouvait martyriser quelqu'un d'autre ça m'arrangerais ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit moi son souffre douleur. Je parie que le mec doit être super beau, avec une peau de bébé aussi lisse que de la porcelaine alors que moi j'ai une peau brulée par le soleil avec plein de cicatrices. Excusez-moi de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ce qui me sert de capitaine veut absolument me passer la corde au cou.

Les nobles ont vraiment un esprit tordu. Faudrait tous les interner pour dégénérescence mentale. Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute, après tout ça doit être génétique et on ne peut pas échapper à ses gênes. Oh Kami-sama ! Ça veut dire que si j'ai des gosses avec taicho, ils seront aussi dingos que lui ?! Oh bordel, faites qu'il se pête la gueule et se cogne durement la tête par terre pour qu'il oublie qu'on est censés se marier.

Arrête d'espérer, Abarai ! C'est toi qui a le plus de chance de t'étaler comme une taupe aussi myope que Kurotsuchi-taicho sans ses lentilles. Merci de me remonter le moral, c'est très sympa, je m'en souviendrais dans ma tombe ! Voilà, je suis déprimé. Si seulement, je pouvais être très loin d'ici ou que ce soit un simple cauchemar.

-Allez ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement ! Tu vas être grandiose et je parie que tous les nobles de la salle baveront à ton arrivé. Puis, Nii-sama restera près de toi et le connaissant il ne fera même pas attention à son ex-prétendant.

Genre j'avais envie d'entendre ça ! Merci Rukia ! Maintenant, je vais pouvoir me morfondre encore plus sur ma situation en pensant que je ne pourrais même pas m'échapper de cette maison de fou à cause de ton cher Nii-sama qui sera collé à mon cul. C'est chouette les amis, hein ? Toujours le mot pour vous enfoncer comme si vous ne touchiez pas encore assez le fond.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé ta coiffure et ton maquillage. Maintenant, va vite enfiler ta tenue pour que je puisse te l'ajuster si nécessaire. Il ne te reste que 5 minutes alors grouille.

Ne voulant même pas voir à quel horreur je ressemble, je préfère m'éclipser dans la chambre pour mettre ces foutus vêtements dans lesquels j'aurais l'air d'un constipé du slip qui s'est trompé de fête en venant. C'est comme un robot mit en mode automatique que j'enfilai ma tenue pour cette soirée à deux balles. Rukia me remit correctement mon obi et me poussa vers la sortie.

Je pousse un long soupir en pensant que les carottes sont cuites et non, pour une fois, je ne fais aucune allusion à Ichigo. En plus, d'une je vais être ridicule, de deux je vais être entouré de coincés qui voudront ma peau, mort ou vif et de trois, je vais devoir rester collé à mon taicho comme une moule à son rocher si je ne veux pas me faire bouffer par les nobles. Moi, qui comptais me faire la malle, c'est foutu ! Ca va être l'éclate ! Vous pourriez au moins me soutenir un peu ou avoir un minimum de pitié pour moi !

Rukia me traîne littéralement jusqu'à une grande porte magnifiquement sculpté que je n'ai même pas le temps d'admirer car elle ouvre théâtralement la porte, sûrement pour donner un effet spectaculaire à mon entrée et je me retrouve donc devant une bonne cinquantaine de nobles qui me regardent comme si je suis un extraterrestre venu les envahir de je ne sais quelle planète. Maman, au secours ! Je vais me faire bouffer en apéritif ! Là, je la sens plus que mal cette soirée. J'essaie de manœuvrer une sortie le plus rapidement possible pour échapper à leurs regards en mode rayon X, mais comme toujours, je n'ai pas de chance, c'est pour ça que je ne joue jamais au loto, et je me retrouve entouré d'un bras au niveau de la taille qui me fait avancer vers ce qui me semble être le clan Kuchiki.

Je lève la tête et constate que celui qui m'a balancé dans l'arène n'est autre que mon cher capitaine. Quand je vous dis que c'est un gros sadique. Il veut vraiment que je me fasse becqueter par tous ces troupeaux d'hyènes. Minute papillon, son ex-futur-fiancé est dans cette putain de foule de merde ?! C'est lequel le noble suffisamment suicidaire pour vouloir se marier avec taicho qu'il m'explique comment et pourquoi il veut épouser ce qui me sert de supérieur tyrannique. Je snif avec dédain une fois arrivé devant les Kuchiki qui me reluquent sans vergogne. C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on se sent tout petit et qu'on a envie de courir loin, très loin.

-Je vous présente mon vice-capitaine, qui comme vous le savez déjà à un niveau capitaine grâce à sa maîtrise du bankai et c'est donc lui qui deviendra ma concubine.

Il vient bien de faire comprendre à son clan que c'est moi qui fais le rôle de la femme dans notre « couple » ?! Espèce de salaud sans cœur ! Ça va pas de dire des choses aussi intimes ?! Tu crois que moi j'ai voulu être le soumis ?! Monsieur, je suis grave en manque de sexe ! J'suis sûr que vous n'allez pas leur dire que vous êtes un gros adepte du SM. Bien sûr, que non vous êtes CENSÉ être parfait ! Ça vous ferais quoi si je leur racontais vos petits penchants sexuels, hein ?! Non mais oh ! On lui à apprit où à être aussi con en société !

-...Renji, je te présente les membres de mon clan, ils forment le conseil Kuchiki c'est eux qui ont autorisé notre mariage. Tu peux les remercier maintenant qu'ils te font face.

Ah parce que je suis censé leur dire merci de m'avoir enfermé avec un monstre accro au sexe et qui n'a aucune pitié pour la pauvre chose qui va devenir son « épouse » si elle ne trouve pas un moyen de se barrer. Fantastique, plus ça va et plus je me sens totalement comblé, _lol_. Allez Renji, faut que tu leur balance un truc avant qu'ils ne te prennent pour une débile mental, quoi que...C'est peut-être déjà trop tard.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis ravi au delà du possible que vous ayez accepté notre accouplement. Il est sûr que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne pas ternir l'honneur de la grande et puissante famille Kuchiki.

Et voilà, c'est passé comme une lettre à la poste. Je devrais faire diplomate, raconter des bobards avec un grand sourire placardé sur le visage et sans oublier un air totalement irréprochable et propre sur soi, c'est pas trop dur et on est bien payé ! Notez que j'ai dit « accouplement » pour bien signaler que je ne prends pas ça pour un mariage d'amour mais plus comme pour des chiens qui doivent produire une descendance loft. Et pour ce qui est de la fin de ma tirade, ils peuvent toujours aller se faire foutre, je ne vais pas changer mes habitude juste pour leur faire plaisir ! Si je veux me prendre une cuite avec mes amis, je vais me bourrer la gueule et puis c'est tout !

-Le plaisir est pour nous Abarai-sama. Nous sommes plus que satisfait que vous ayez accepté la demande en mariage de notre chef de clan. Deux hauts gradés comme vous, nous offrirons un enfant très puissant qui pourra par la suite diriger notre clan, me répondit un vieillard aussi fripé qu'un Sharpei quand il n'est encore qu'un simple chiot.

Je ne me suis jamais autant senti utilisé qu'à cette instant, c'est dingue, hein ? Les nobles en n'ont vraiment que pour leur gueule. Je comprends pourquoi, ils ont voulu que je finisse dans le pieu de leur chef de clan. J'ai limite l'impression d'être une pute. Ce n'est pas une critique, juste une remarque, c'est vrai les prostituées n'ont pas forcément le choix, elles le font parce qu'elles sont obligées, comme moi actuellement avec ce mariage à la noix et ce projet de bébé. Ma ma mia, dire que je dois six marmots à mon taicho. J'aurais vraiment dû fermer ma gueule pour une fois dans ma vie. Avouez tout de même qu'il y avait une chance sur mille qu'il se ramène dans un club en vêtement humain et en déhanchant sur la piste.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il nous faut encore saluer les autres clans qui ont eu la gentillesse de venir à cette soirée.

Le conseil Kuchiki hocha la tête, puis taicho m'entraina à la rencontre, comme il l'a dit, de plusieurs familles. Certaines étaient plutôt sympas à première vue et d'autres me filèrent limite les pétoches. À chaque fois, c'était le même cinéma, présentation, faux sourire, remerciement et au tour d'un autre. J'avais le droit à toute sorte de regard, dédain, curiosité, haine, dégout, encouragent mais celui là était rare. Fin bref, c'est une soirée de merde ! Dire que j'aurais pu me saouler avec les copains et qu'au lieu de ça je joue à la poupée. Limite, je préfère jouer au docteur avec taicho que faire encore un sourire de faux cul à ces nobles.

N'en pouvant plus, j'arrive à m'éclipser doucement vers le jardin où je souffle un bon coup. Oh la vache, ça fait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. Franchement, j'étouffais grave là bas. On ne m'y reprendra pas deux fois dans une fête de noble. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils appellent ça une fête, alors qu'on s'ennuie comme la mort et qu'il n'y a pas de bonne musique, ouais je ne considère pas la musique classique comme de la bonne musique, mais chacun ses goût on va dire.

Tiens, je ne sais même pas où est passée Rukia avec ça. Je me retourne vers le chemin qui mène à la salle où se passe « la super fête » quand je tombe face à ce qui semble être un noble, qui me lance un sourire sarcastique. Je sens que lui et moi on ne va pas être ami. Il à l'air de m'en vouloir à mort pour je ne sais quelle raison. Oh...ne me dite pas que c'est lui, le mec que taicho devait épouser à la base.

-Je me présente je suis Raishiro Sakuraba, l'ex fiancé de Kuchiki-sama. Vous devez être Renji Abarai-fukutaicho, le bâtard qui à réussit à me voler ma place.

Je l'avais bien dis, on ne va pas être ami ! Pourquoi faut-il que les situations emmerdantes soient toujours pour ma pomme ? C'est chiant à la fin ! Bon, faut que j'arrive à m'en sortir sans lui éclater la gueule, ce qui en soit, n'est vraiment pas gagné. Vie de merde !

-On va dire ça ! Mais en attendant le bâtard maîtrise son bankai et peut toujours botter le cul aux insolants ! Sur ce, il fut « agréable » de vous rencontrer mais je ne fréquente pas les _looser_ !

Et hop, prend ça dans tes jolies dents. Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ?! Juste parce que monsieur est un noble, il faut qu'il me prenne de haut. Moi, contrairement à lui, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps pour me protéger comme une pauvre jeune fille en détresse. J'éclate la gueule à tous ceux qui me cherche des noises !

-Nous n'avons pas finis de pa rler, Abarai-fukutaicho. J'avais autre chose à vous dire.

Putain ! C'est qu'il est collant en plus de ça ! Est-ce que c'est une caractéristique propre aux nobles ou est-ce juste pour me faire chier parce que j'ai une étiquette sur le front qui dit « venez me coller, j'aime ça ! » ? Je ne suis vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge.

-Ah parce que vous n'avez pas encore épuisé votre stock d'insulte. Oh excusez-moi, je vous laisse poursuivre. Faites-moi juste un signe, histoire que je comprenne que vous avez enfin fini de cracher votre venin.

-Quelle désinvolture et quelle insolence. Ne vous a t'on jamais apprit à bien vous tenir en société ? Oh que dis-je ? Bien sûr que non, suis-je bête. Un chien du Rukongai n'a aucune éducation.

-Vous avez trouvé ça tout seul ? Bravo ! Faut-il aussi vous applaudir ?

-Tss, sachez que je ne me laisserais pas voler Kuchiki-sama sans rien dire !

-Sans déconner ! Oh mais attendez, je vous l'ai déjà chouré. C'est con, hein ?! Vous voulez peut-être un mouchoir. Ah non c'est vrai, un noble est aussi froid et stoïque qu'une statue de pierre.

-Rah sale ch...

-J'espère que ce n'est pas une insulte que vous alliez proférer à l'égard de mon fiancé, Sakuraba-sama, coupa une voix froide à vous foutre les chocottes.

Et voilà le preux chevalier sur son fier destrier. Je me sens comme une princesse qui vient d'être sauvée des griffes du méchant dragon. Pourtant, je m'en tirais plutôt pas mal et je ne lui avais pas encore foutu mon poing dans sa face de chacal. Kuchiki-taicho se place à mes côtés et fixe son interlocuteur qui déglutit péniblement. Étrangement, il est plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

-Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée. Il fut fort intéressant de vous rencontrer Abarai-fukutaicho. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle prendre la poudre d'escampette ou partir la queue entre les jambes. Rien qu'en voyant l'attitude du mec, je comprends pourquoi taicho n'a pas voulu se marier avec ça. Pauvre con, je parie que ça doit être une vraie chienne au lit. Mec coincé est égale à bête de sexe ! Regardez mon capitaine, il a l'air coincé avec un manche à balais dans le cul et c'est un dieu au pieu ! Mais j'y pense...Oh kuso, je suis la putain de roue de secours de Kuchiki-taicho ! J'y crois pas ! Juste parce que je suis chaud, il fait en sorte de se marier avec moi pour avoir un mec ultra sexy chaque soir avec lui.

Tu vas voir Kuchiki ! Je ne suis pas une roue de secours et tu vas vite le comprendre. Bientôt, tu ne pourras même plus te passer de moi !

* * *

**Coucou :) **

**J'ai enfin finis mes examens blanc piouf mais vous en faite pas le chapitre 6 est déjà en cours d'écriture. Malgré les épreuves je n'ai pas chaumée ^^ **

**Hyoki chan: Que veux tu notre Bya cache bien son jeu XD **

**Kyomi: Il y aura effectivement un autre lemon plus tard mais je ne préciserais pas quand hihi. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre aura cette fic peut-être pareil que "comment dire à son capitaine qu'il va être pas". Et pour le UA j'avais justement cette idée mais en ajoutant un côté grave maladroit à Renji puis j'avais aussi pensé à faire dans un autre UA un Byakuya chef des Yakuza et un Renji qui ce fait embarquer la dedans sans rien comprendre mdr Si tu veux tu peux me passer tes idées je les regardes et je vois si je peux en faire quelques choses avec un développement et des sentiments si possible lol En btout cas merci pour tes encouragements :)**

**Nanadu33980: Merci beacoup et j'espère que ton ordi ou ton portable n'a pas trop prit la flotte pour pouvoir lire ce chapitre XD sinon je veux bien que tu m'emmènes avec toi voir ta grand mère et je promet de me faire toute petite rikiki comme une sourie :)**

**AmbreKuchiki47: Il n'a pas encore fait de syncope ce qui est un miracle d'ailleurs mdr et en plus il a su se tenir et on l'applaudit XD Va y avoir de la bagare si le noble lui casse trop les bijoux de famille lol**

**ByaRenFangirl: Si mais c'est que de la gueule, finalement il l'aime bien son taicho d'amour ^^ Ouais mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va apprendre de son erreur, il est tellement tête dans la merde que de toute façon quoi qu'il fasse il lui arrivera toujours un truc con XD **

**-Rukiia: Oui Renji est un gros soumis mais il aime ça mdr Il fait genre qu'il veut partir mais il attend qu'une chose et c'est de s'amuser au lit (ou ailleurs ;)) avec son taicho XD**

**Lu: Ouais c'est sûr perso je prend la place de Renji quand il veut par contre Bya risque de ne pas être d'accord XD merci pour ta review :)**

**Voili voilou on se retrouve au chapitre 6 :)**

**Bisous, bisous, Shimizu-sama**


	6. Chapitre 6

**S.O.S Renji en détresse!**

Hier soir, je me suis encore fais culbuter par mon taicho et je peux vous dire que j'en ai plein le cul et dans tous les sens du terme. C'est un robot ce type, jamais fatigué, toujours au top ! Je fais comment pour me lever moi après ? Bah, je me lève pas en gros ! Je peux vous dire une chose, mon cul crie vengeance !

C'est énervé que j'essaie de chopper mon soul pager qui est à terre. J'ai pas 36 solutions pour faire chier le monde et le seule moyen d'avoir des bon plan c'est de demander de l'aide à Urahara, même si ce mec est grave chelou, puis introduire une Yoruichi en mode emmerdeuse pour compléter le truc. Je sais, je suis foutrement démoniaque. Renji est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Oui, c'est bon je sors.

J'arrive finalement à chopper mon portable et compose le numéro du cinglé de Karakura. Au bout de trois sonneries, il daigne enfin répondre à mon appel méga urgent. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être lent quand même ! Heureusement, son cerveau est plus rapide que son corps sinon je serais grave dans la merde, quoi que...je le suis déjà jusqu'au cou !

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Renji-kun ?

Oui bonjour à toi aussi. Oh, moi ça va, c'est juste que je vais bientôt me marier et que j'ai le cul en feu, dans le style putain ça brule, j'ai mal, mais sinon ça roule, je t'assure. Faut pas t'inquiéter. Autrement, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que toi et Yoruichi passiez pour...on va dire deux semaines grand max à la Soul society histoire de m'aider à pourrir la vie des mordu du balais dans le derrière, du coin. Mais aussi à l'occase de me sauver les fesses mais c'est juste une option.

-Et bien, comme tu le fais remarquer, j'aurais besoin de toi et de Yoruichi pour régler un petit problème. Mais après, si vous ne vous sentez pas près à concurrencer Kurotsuchi-taicho et les clans nobles ce n'est pas grave je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui ait le courage de le faire.

-J'ai bien entendu emmerder les clans nobles ?! Hurla une voix derrière Kisuke.

Au moins, Yoruichi n'étais pas loin. Maintenant que le chat a repéré la souris, il faut qu'il lui coure après. Je suis un génie du mal, mouahah.

-En gros c'est ça ! Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais je vais me marier avec Kuchiki-taicho et j'ai des problèmes avec un certain Raishiro Sakuraba.

- File-moi le téléphone toi ! Bon, mon petit Renji, raconte-moi tout dans les moindres détails, je veux tout savoir !

-Kuchiki-taicho m'a demandé en mariage après avoir eu l'accord de son clan et la bénédiction du sotaicho. Je me suis rendu par la suite à la quatrième pour voir Unohana-taicho et Kuchiki-taicho en compagnie de Yamamoto-sotaicho. Il m'a annoncé que je servirais de cobaye test pour une fécondation. Ils veulent que les hommes deviennent capables d'enfanter et c'est Kurotsuchi-taicho qui s'est chargé de faire aboutir ce projet. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré tous les clans lors d'une soirée et j'ai eu un petit accrochage avec Sakuraba qui a mal digéré le fait que je lui ai volé son Kuchiki-sama et maintenant, il risque de me tomber dessus.

-Mon pauvre Renji-kun, tu dois avoir le cul en feu à l'heure qu'il est. T'inquiète on arrive dans moins d'une heure. On se rejoint dans ta chambre et où on va pouvoir concocter un bon petit truc. Laisse faire ta grande-sœur.

De puis quand elle est devenue ma sœur ? Roh, on s'en fou le temps qu'elle m'aide avec cette bande de timbrés. Va y avoir le souc à la Soul society. Faites attention mes mignons pas beau, Renji arrive avec son armée pour tous vous enculer. C'est une image hein, je ne compte pas me faire tous les mecs de la Soul society sinon j'aurai jamais fini et c'est une autre partie de mon anatomie qui va en prendre un sacré coup, et pas qu'un.

Je raccroche tout fier de moi et me recale plus confortablement dans le lit. Urahara ne va pas avoir le choix avec Yoruichi et va donc devoir s'occuper de Kurotsuchi-taicho et le chat va prendre en charge les nobles. Trop cool ! Même plus besoin de se salir les mains, d'autres le font pour moi. Kuchiki-taicho va grave faire une crise de nerf avec sa meilleure pote dans les parages.

Genre, vous avez crus que j'allais me laisser engrosser comme ça sans même répliquer. Vous avez rêvé c'est moi qui vous le dis ! C'est vrai, je n'ai qu'une parole mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire chier mon monde. Et l'autre noble à la con ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'il me sort par les oreilles. Il a osé me traiter de batard cet enfoiré. Je vais lui montrer de quoi sont capable les « batards » moi. Je vais lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance !

Les nobles sont d'une arrogance à faire pâlir un mort. Genre, ils sont meilleurs que nous parce qu'ils sont riches et ont des « bonnes » manières. Laissez-moi rire ! Traiter quelqu'un de batard n'a rien de noble ! C'est méchant et mal poli ! Éducation, mon cul, oui ! Nous au moins on est maître de notre vie, on fait ce que bon nous chante, on sait ce que c'est la VRAI vie et on choisit avec qui on veut passer le restant de notre vie. Eux, à part la richesse, ils ne connaissent rien d'autre qu'obéir aux mœurs et coutumes comme de bons petits toutous. Au final, ce ne sont que des chiens de luxe et rien d'autre. Merci, mais moi je préfère être un batard que d'obéir comme un con sans cervelle !

Continuant à râler intérieurement, je sursaute en entendant ma porte claquer et une Yoruichi en folie vint me sauter dessus pour me faire un bisou sonore sur la joue. Elle aurait pu simplement me dire bonjour au lieu de m'écraser comme une crêpe contre le matelas.

-Bon nous sommes en mode 007 ! On va commencer par te relooker mon loulou, Bya-kun va baver à mort, tu vas tellement en jeter que l'autre noble ne va même plus savoir où diriger sa queue.

C'est si poétiquement dit. Yoruichi ne changera jamais ! Au moins, elle est cash et y a pas d'ambiguïté. Cette histoire de dingue me fatigue. Je parie que ça doit être plus reposant de vivre dans un HP plutôt qu'avec cette bande de taré.

-...et pour ce qui est de Kisuke je l'ai expédiée chez Kurotsuchi-taicho pour vérifier le remède miracle pour faire des bébés. T'inquiète on gère à fond ! Tu peux te lever pour prendre une douche ?

Je l'a regarde l'air de dire : ça se voit que tu ne t'es jamais fais enculé par lui ! Elle se marre et me soulève comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume et me fourre dans la baignoire. Je me retrouve comme un con à la regarder avec une tête de poisson-lune. Quoi que, j'ai souvent l'air d'un abruti en ce moment et niveau honte on peut dire que j'atteins dangereusement le seuil de non-retour.

Désespéré, je me lave sans faire de commentaire car de toute façon c'est une grosse perte de temps. Elle se met même à me frotter le dos et la seconde d'après j'ai limite envie de me poignarder avec Zabimaru. Quand vous êtes maudit, ce n'est pas qu'un peu, faut aller au bout des choses ! Kuchiki-taicho débarque dans la salle de bain et dégaine dans la même foulée son Senbonzakura. Complètement blasé, je ne réagis même pas aux pétales de cerisier qui flottent autour de moi.

Yoruichi esquive habilement l'attaque de mon taicho avec un sourie à faire flipper le plus suicidaire des hommes. Quant à moi, je continue de me baigner tranquillement tout en les écoutants. On ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Vous vous rendez compte, je ne peux même plus prendre un bain sans avoir la honte. Maison de fou !

-C'est pas gentil Byakuya-boy ! On n'essaie pas de tuer ses invités !

-Je ne t'ai pas invité au sein de ma demeure, sale chat !

-Tu ne vas pas chipoter sur les détails ! Venons-en au plus important ! Vilain garçon, tu as osé ne pas m'informer que tu allais te marier avec mon petit frère ! Pour la peine je t'emprunte ton fiancé toute la journée et tu peux aller te brosser pour le récupérer avant au moins 3 heures du matin !

Surtout faites comme si je n'étais pas là ! Après tout, je suis juste à poil dans une baignoire, rien de très choquant. Envoyez-moi un sms quand vous avez fini, hein ! Mais ils se foutent de ma gueule, là !

-Il est hors de question que je laisse Renji entre tes pattes ! Il restera au manoir ! De plus ce n'est point ton petit-frère !

Mais il se prend pour qui ?! Pour ma mère ?! Non mais oh, j'ai plus 5 ans. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main pour aller quelque part et encore moins de sa permission à la con. Si je veux sortir avec Yoruichi, je sors !

-Tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'en empêcher ?! Et si je dis que c'est mon frérot, c'est qu'il l'est !

-Mais vous allez dégager de cette putain de salle de bain et aller vous écharper ailleurs ! Y en a qui essaye de se détendre dans cette baignoire de merde et vous me faites chier ! Hurlais-je.

-Tu vois, tu l'as énervé ! Gronda Yoruichi en pointant du doigt le noble.

-Bordel ! Foutez le camp ! Criais-je en leur balançant le savon.

Enfin, ils me laissèrent seul et je pu souffler un bon coup. Finalement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'avoir fait venir ici. Ils vont tous me rendre dingue ! Y a des jours comme celui là où j'ai vraiment des envies de meurtre ! Je vais finir par buter quelqu'un si ça continue. J'en peux plus de leur connerie.

Rageusement, je me sèche et m'habille avec jean slim noir, des docs assortis, un t-shirt rouge avec écrit en noir « Va te faire enculer! », exactement ce que je pense en ce moment et une veste en cuir noir clouté. Le côté traditionnel japonais avec Yukata et tout le tintouin, ils peuvent se le mettre où je pense et bien profond, je ne ferais plus aucun effort.

Je sors de la salle pour voir une Yoruichi assise sur le lit avec un _big smile_ qui me saute dessus direct pour m'entrainer dans un shunpo vers le passage qui mène vers le monde des humains. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour se débarrasser de Kuchiki-taicho mais il n'est nul part en vue. De toute façon, Yoruichi est redoutable, y'a sûrement que le sotaicho qui peut vraiment se frotter à elle. Franchement, par moment, voir tout le temps, elle file les pétoches.

-Le mot d'ordre aujourd'hui Ren-chan, c'est _Shopping_ !

Non pas ça ! Je veux retourner à la Soul society ! C'est pas mon truc les magasins, sauf pour les lunettes de soleil mais c'est bien la seule exception. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Rester avec Kuchiki-taicho et sa bande de maboule ou faire du _shopping_ avec Yoruichi ? Limite, je préfèrerais me bastonner avec Zaraki-taicho plutôt que de choisir entre les deux.

Comme prévu, elle me traine dans toutes sortes de magasin. Je suis incapable de dire le nombre de boutique dans lesquelles nous sommes entré tellement il y en a eu. Après quatre heures de _shopping_ intensif et un coiffeur pour tailler un peu mes cheveux, histoire d'enlever les fourches et de les égaliser, nous sommes rentrés chez Urahara pour poser tous les paquets.

-Maintenant que tu as plein de tenue ultra sexy, nous allons fêter ton entrée dans le clan Kuchiki en boite avec Ichigo et la bande ! T'aurais trop dû voir la tête d'Ichi quand je lui ai dis que tu allais bientôt te marier avec Bya-kun. Il a pâlit d'un coup et à faillit tomber dans les pommes. Ils étaient tous choqués sauf Orihime qui trouvait ça, _so cute._

C'est pas mignon qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante l'autre potiche ?! Faut lui acheter des lunettes et un décodeur pour qu'elle arrête de tout comprendre de travers. Ne voulant pas me faire habiller de force par Yoruichi, je pars dans la chambre d'ami pour mettre une des tenues qu'elle m'a achetée avec la carte bleue de mon capitaine, sinon c'est pas drôle. Heureusement qu'il est riche, autrement il serait ruiné à l'heure qu'il est. Fringué comme un dieu, je retourne dans le salon où Ichigo et sa bande nous attendent déjà.

-'lut Ichi, dis-je en lui faisant une bonne accolade amicale.

-'Tain, j'y crois pas, tu vas te marier avec Byakuya. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Une mauvaise chute dans un escalier ?

-Même pas, dis-je en saluant les autres. Je me suis réveillé un matin et pouf j'étais fiancé avec lui. Cherche pas à comprendre même moi j'ai pas tout capté. Je devrais investir dans une antenne satellite, si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu ne captes pas avec ton ananas sur la tête ? Se marre Ichigo en pointant du doigt ma queue de cheval que Yoruichi m'enlève au même moment.

-T'es plus sexy les cheveux détachés, Ren-chan. Allez c'est parti pour faire la fête !

Si j'avais su avant ce que signifiait faire la fête dans son langage, je me serais accroché à Kuchiki-taicho de toutes mes forces. Ils vont tous me tuer ! Bande de tarés du slip !

* * *

**Coucou :) **

**Vous avez vu je suis plus rapide XD je suis trop contente de moi lol **

**ByaRenFangirl: Renji a du soucis à ce faire si tu es dans les parages. Il a plutôt intérêt de rester collé à son capitaine chéri ^^ Bah on peut dire qu'il cherche un peu trop des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas XD **

**hyoki chan: Oui c'est ça, pour lui une maison de noble c'est un HP mais il fait avec mdr**

**Kyomi: En faite le chapitre était près depuis plusieurs jours mais je n'avais pas le temps de le poster ^^ Pour ton idée j'accepte de l'écrire d'ailleurs le chapitre 1 est actuellement en correction et le deux va surement partir demain en même temps que le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Par contre j'avais une objection à un passage de ton idée car si je suis exactement celle ci, elle va ressembler à une autre fic que j'ai lu i ans donc je vais devoir modifier, je suis désolée. Du coup je ne vais pas laisser 2 mois de réflexion pour qu'il décide si oui ou non il veut quitter son poste. Et t'inquiète pas je suis l'auteur du OS _Mélodie enneigée_ et de _Dark exorcist_ donc écrire des histoires sans humour ne me gène pas :)**

**Lys: On va dire homme sinon Renji va encore mal le prendre mdr. Ça c'est parce qu'il a été vexé d'être prit comme roue de secours ^^**

**Nanadu33980: Yep attend je me plis en 10 XD Qui sait il va peut-être vraiment lui balancer ses 4 vérités à son taicho d'amour ^^ Renji n'est jamais à cours d'idée foireuse mdr**

**-Rukiia: Et oui car il a juré de ne plus se marier avec une femme et aussi parce qu'il a une "légère" préférence pour les beaux mecs XD Merci du compliment et t'inquiète le petit Renji ne va pas rester sans rien faire ;)**

**Lu: Oui il essaye de faire avec puis il réalise qu'au final il ne va pas réussir à se débarrasser de son mariage mdr qui sait ça sera peut-être l'inverse, Renji qui en fait grave baver au noble ;)**

**Voili voilou pour aujourd'hui et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Bisous, bisous, Shimizu-sama**


End file.
